


Chipmunk

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove





	Chipmunk

The screen door bangs shut with the fall breeze and probably 7500 leaves, disturbing the quiet in the kitchen. 

Louis sips his coffee with a small smile, listening to pink, size 3, rain boots shuffle in the door and down the hall. There’s no call of greeting, no bounding energy into the room, which can only mean one thing. 

“Birdie, love, what have you got with you?” 

A pause, and then a quiet response from the stairs,“It’s a chipmunk, Daddy.” 

Louis puts down his coffee. Over his newspaper, Harry meets his eye. 

“My turn?” 

Louis nods slowly. “Your turn.”


End file.
